


Appalling

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yoga, alana is so done, hannibal and will are little shits, incarcerated murder husbands, murder husband arts and crafts, prison wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>incarcerated murder husbands being little shits as per usual,<br/>Alana is done with their shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appalling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Alana Bloom-Verger stood between the adjacent cells of the BSHCI’s most infamous couple, the contempt she held for Hannibal started to bleed into her feelings for Will the longer they were under her care. They were absolutely appalling, if she had thought they were unbearable before they had only gotten worse as they entered their, dare she say it, _honeymoon phase_. She was sure if she had eaten her breakfast she would have lost it in front of their cells.

When they first came to reside here they caused her and the hospital all kinds of hell, they're only reason for it was the fact that they had been separated. In a desperate attempt to stop the injuries and subsequent deaths she had renovated a portion of the hospital just to house them, it had worked. While they were still separated my plexiglass and a hallway they were at least content to be able to see and speak to each other, they had become model inmates overnight. Except they had quickly gotten bored, not with each other but with their surroundings but instead of attempting to break out the turned their attentions toward the guards. After the third suicide she allowed Hannibal's lawyer to bring them things to occupy their time. Books upon books for them both, Yarn, knitting needles and a plastic fishing lure kit for Will, pencils, paper and writing for medical journals for Hannibal. Most of which was confiscated each night. It had kept them content at least until Will had fallen ill with appendicitis, during his time away from Hannibal, he had been a terror. Pacing the length of his cell like a lion in a cage he was completely hostile with the guards and orderlies refusing his food until Alana herself stood before him ordering him to knock it off. In response he demanded to be updated on Will’s condition, she refused.

“He is my husband; you cannot with hold his medical information from me.”

“You were married under a fake name; therefore he’s not actually your husband.”

She would come to regret opening her big mouth as Hannibal demanded to speak to his lawyer. Two weeks after Will returned to the BSHCI Hannibal's lawyer showed up with an increasingly terrified priest and a court order to allow the resident murder husbands to marry. They both had been strapped to their dollies and wheeled in front of the priest, Alana was forced to bear witness to the most absurd union she had ever encountered as they both exchanged the sappiest of vows they had of course written themselves. When they had said “I do” and tipped just far enough together to kiss, their masks were strapped back on and wheeled back to their cells, where their marriage license was passed between them to be signed. Afterwards they lived in as much marital bliss as they could in prison, they hardly caused her any trouble but still they annoyed the hell out of her. They always had pet names for each other; be it darling and dear or dear heart and honey, but now they also started referring to each other as husband. It was so odd to her watching these two be cute with each other knowing what they were capable of, what they had done to other people to each other. Everyday they greeted each other with “Good morning Dr./Mr. Graham-Lector” when they woke and “Good night Dr./Mr. Graham-Lector” before they went to bed. Just recently they had taken to performing yoga together I'm the mornings, their ability to synchronize with each other was increasingly eerie.

Which brought her back to the present as she watched them both move into a balancing stick pose, they refused to cooperate or speak to anyone until they finished. That left her waiting between them, arms crossed in an attempt to hide just how much they affected her. How could they appear to be the perfect couple and reside in prison at the same damn time?

Alana sighed and shook her head.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
